Love and Tragedy of Murder
by wazuka momo ree
Summary: Baiklah Sasuke,jika kau ingin membunuhku, silahkan bunuh!Aku rela mati ditanganmu, jika itu bisa membuatmu senang! WARNING: OOC, AU, GAJE, DLL.


Hai semuanya! Akhirnya publish juga! Yeay!Untuk para senpai mohon bimbingannya ya…. Jangan lupa ripyu ya…

Ok deh langsung aja ke ceritanya ya…

**Love and Tragedy of Murder**

**DESCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Tragedy**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, gaje dll.**

**One shot!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hari ini, seperti biasanya, aku duduk di sebuah ruangan bernuansa modern minimalis sambil melihat kea rah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun dan memikirkannya. Memikirkan seseorang pria tinggi dan bermata hitam kelam. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Ia adalah salah satu karyawan baru di perusahaan Uzumaki Corporation, perusahaan yang dibangun ayahku. Meskipun ia baru bergabung di perusahaan ini selama satu minggu, tapi ia sudah membuatku gila. Apa aku mencintainya? Ya, memang aku mencintainya. Kadang bila dipikir-pikir, ini tidak masuk akal. Aku menyukai seseorang pria. Aku selalu memikirkannya.

Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang menyadarkanku dari khayalan itu.

'Tok, tok,tok'

"Masuklah" ternyata itu Hinata, sekertarisku.

"I-ni a-da yang ha-rus di-rektur… tanda tangani" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

Memang itulah Hinata, tapi meskipun begitu, ia selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Aku pun menandatangani berkas-berkas itu, dan memberikannya lagi pada Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih" lalu ia pun keluar.

Huf…aku menghela napas panjang. Aku ingin melihatnya, melihat dirinya sekarang juga. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung memanggilnya lewat telepon kantor dengan alas an memberikannya tugas.

"Halo"

"Sasuke, ada yang harus kau kerjakan. Segera keruanganku."

"Baiklah."

Percakapan yang cukup singkat tapi membuat jantung berdetak kencang.

'Tok,tok,tok'

Kembali ku mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Masuk"

Sasuke menuju ke arahku seraya berkata,"Direktur memanggilku?"

"Ya. Segera kerjakan berkas-berkas ini, setelah itu berikan ini lagi kepadaku." Kataku sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas padanya.

"Baiklah akan kukerjakan."

Saat Sasuke ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, aku pun mencegatnya. Dan berkata,"Tunggu Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau ingin menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat malam ini?"

Sasuke tampak bingung. Mungkin ini adalah kalimat dari seorang pria yang ia dengar pertama kali.

"Maaf, aku tidak bias. Malam ini aku punya janji makan malam bersama pacarku Sakura."

Ringan sekali ucapannya itu. Teryata Sasuke berani juga padaku. Kami bertatapan cukup lama tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Akhirnya aku pun angkat bicara,"Ya sudah…mungkin lain kali."

Lalu Sasuke kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Sungguh aku cemburu mendengar perkataanya tadi. Dan semua ini gara-gara wanita itu. Ya Sakura. Ia juga salah satu kayawan di perusahaan ini juga. Bagaimana bias ia denga mudah merebut hati Sasuke? Baiklah aku akan mengikuti kemana mereka pergi nanti malam.

20.13 di sebuah restoran

Aku sudah mengikuti mereka sejak tadi dengan mobilku. Dan benar saja, mereka dinner di sebuah restoran Jepang. Dari jendela di dalam mobilku, bias melihat mereka bercanda tawa. Hatiku sungguh sakit melihatnya.

"Baka!" teriaku sambil memukul stir dengan tanganku.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam mereka didalam, akhirnya mereka keluar juga. Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke pun membalas dengan ciuman dikening Sakura. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pulang bersama.

Setelah mereka berdua saling melambaikan tangan, dan pergi ke arah yang berbeda, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura. Ternyata, Sakura hanya berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Aku pun mengikutinya perlahan dengan mobil yang ku kendarai. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berbelok ke salah satu jalan kecil yang gelap dan sepi. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tepi jalan. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku mengambil pistol yang ku simpan di dalam tas koperku. Lalu aku menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan mengikutinya. Akhirnya Sakura menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan melihatku yang sudah menodongkan senjata ke arahnya.

"Hah? Apa yang direktur lakukan?" ucapnya.

"Sakura, akan kubunuh kau!"

"Apa maksudmu direktur?" Sakura ketakutan.

Dan akhirnya…

DUAAARRR!

Darah pun berceceran dimana-mana

Esoknya di kantor pukul 17.05

Rumor bahwa Sakura terbunuh sudah menyebar dalam waktu sinkat. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku agar tidak tertangkap. Aku berjalan keluar ruanganku dan saat itu, aku melihat orang yang aku cintai tampak murung sendirian di meja kerjanya.

"Sasuke." lalu Sasuke melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan keras.

"Aku ingin memberitaukan sesuatu padamu."

"Kalau itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku, pergilah!" aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Setelah itu, aku menghampirinya seraya berkata,"Sasuke, kau tau siapa pembunuh Sakura?"

"Apa?Apa kau tau siapa yang membunuh Sakura?"

"Ya. Dan kau tau, Sauke?" Sasuke terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Akulah yang membunuh Sakura."

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut dan marah. Aku berjalan mundur ke belkakang, mencoba untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Lalu Sasuke mengambil sebuah benda dari kopernya yang ternyata, itu adalah sebuah senjata. Apa? Sasuke juga membawa senjata.

"Kenapa kau bunuh Sakura?" bentak Sasuke.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." jawabku tegas.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, dan aku hanya ingin agar kau menjadi milikku satu-satunya. Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghalanginya. Oleh karena itu, aku membunuh Sakura, yang kupikir adalah penghalangku untuk mendapatkanmu Sasuke!"

"Kau gila!"

Aku terus berjalan mundur kebelakang. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku perbuat. Aku tau ini salah, tapi...

"Baiklah Sasuke, jika kau ingin membunuhku, silahkan bunuh! Aku rela mati ditanganmu, jika itu bisa membuyatmu puas, Sasuke!"

"Arrgghhh! Terserah kau saja!"

Akhirnya Sasuke pun mengacungkan senjatanya kearahku.

Ku tutup mataku prlahan dan aku hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan. Meskipun ku tau, aku masih bisa menghindar.

"NAAARUUTOOO!"

Mataku kembali terbuka karena mendengar suara yang semakin mendekat kearahku. Dan ternyata itu... Hinata? Ia berlari kearahku dan memelukku erat, dan tiba-tiba...

DUUUAARRR...

CRAAAATT

Aku bisa melihat punggung Hinata yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan darah. Lalu Hinata melihat ke wajahku.

"Na-na-ruto... Untunglah kau selamat. Kau ta-u? Se-se-benarnya, a-aku men-cin ta-i-mu..." Hinata pun menutup matanya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak prcaya. Ternyata... Ada orang yang juga mencintaiku. Dan disaat yang sama...

"Sail! Aku salah sasaran! Ggaaahh!"

TRAAAKKK! Sasuke membanting senjatanya dan berlari menuju lift meninggalkanku dan Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa. Lalu aku meletakkan Hinata ditempat itu,"Maafkan aku Hinata..." Setelah itu aku mengambil senjata yang tadi Sasuke banting dan bergegas menyusulnya.

Setelah aku dan Sasuke berlari saling mengejar, Akhirnya kita sampai dibagian paling atas gedung.

"Mau kemana lagi kau Sasuke? Kau takkan bisa lari dariku!"

"Jadi sekarang kau mau memojokkanku? Heh, aku btidak takut!"Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Sasuke menantangku.

"Sasuke, kau memang orang yang aku cintai. Tapi kau sekaligus menjadi orang yang kubenci!"

"Baguslah jika kau membenciku, karena aku sangat membencinmu BODOH! Kau tau kenapa? Karena kau talah membunuh Sa..."

DUAAARRR!

BRUK! Tubuh Sasuke dilumuri darah. Kondisinya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Akulah pembunuhnya. Otakku pun tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik lagi. Aku berjalan, berjalan, Hingga aku sampai pada bagian tepi atas gedung. Bisa kulihat dari atas. jalan yang dipenuhi kendaraan yng lalu lalang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kujatuhkan tubuhku dari atas gedung. Dan tak lama setelah itu...

BRUKK!

Bisa kurasakan kerasnya jalanan, tempatku terjatuh dan rasa hangat darah yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi tubuhku. Mungkin inbi adalah detik-detik terakhirku berada didunia.

Uzumaki Naruto, Kauadalah orang yang bodoh. Hanya karena cinta, kau hancurkan seluruh hidupmu. Dankarena cinta itu, tiga orang telah mati ditanganmu. Pertama, Sakura. Kedua, Hinata. Dan ketiga, orang yang kau cintai, Uchiha Sasuke. Makin lama kuliha kerumunan orang yang melihat kearahku.

Nafasku pun akhirnya sudah habis, dan pandanganku pun sudah mulai kabur. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya, kututup mataku untuk selamanya.

**The End**

LHO? Kok jadi pada mati semua ya? Duh, jadi bingung sendiri dweh! Ceritanya pun rada gaje dan banyak typo. Tapi buat para readers, mohon ripyu nya yaa...


End file.
